dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Potter
|birthplace = Potter County, Texas, U.S. |family = Ardis Campbell (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Writer |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2005-present |status = Active }}Charles Brandon Potter (born July 28, 1982) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer working for FUNimation Entertainment and NYAV Post. He has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime series and films. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Mustard, Warrior B (ep. 70), Alien Announcer (eps. 196-199) (FUNimation Dub; Remastered Version) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Wolf Leader (ep. 9), TV Cop (ep. 17), Doctor Deflation (ep. 23) (FUNimation Dub) *''B't X'' (1996) - Leon (ep. 18) (Redub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Kunisada (ep. 36) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Asona (ep. 2) (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Shanks, Smith (ep. 135), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Guard (eps. 22-23), Samurai (ep. 24) *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Sven Volfied *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Takeshi (ep. 7) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Villager (ep. 6), Ferryman (ep. 8) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Gray Walker (ep. 1), Storekeeper (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Doctor (ep. 17), White Eagle Member (ep. 19), Doctor (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Demon Hunter A (ep. 21) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Kadomatsu (ep. 11) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Metalicana, Sid, Younger Vanish Brother, Edolas Soldier (ep. 91) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Caster (eps. 53 & 56), Briggs Soldier (ep. 58), Additional Voices *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Crazy Crazy Cabbie (ep. 1B) *''Gosick'' (2011) - Signore *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - King Akura, Kirihito Mori *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Man in Crowd B (ep. 1), Scared Mob (ep. 2), Bandit #2 (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Saonel *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Arzhang, Additional Voices *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Commander (ep. 3), Akechi Mitsuhide (ep. 12) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Graze *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Gunhead, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Rhya, Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Moritz Paul von Hans OVAs & Specials *''Freedom'' (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Shanks Anime Films *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Augustine Odell *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' (2005) - Royal Guard A, Royal Guard E, Townsman *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Guard C *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Charles Phipps Voice Director *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom Writer *One Piece External Links *Brandon Potter at the Internet Movie Database *Brandon Potter at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post